What If?
by Baby Jefer
Summary: What if Satine never worked at the Moulin Rouge? What if they had met in another time, another place? What if their was no angry other man? What if Satine didn't have consumption? Would their love be perfect or would there still be hardships and struggles
1. Wedding Day

What If...? Wedding Day  
  
What if Satine never worked at the Moulin Rouge? What if they had met in another time, another place? What if their was no angry other man? What if Satine didn't have consumption? Would their love be perfect or would there still be hardships and struggles?  
  
The orchestra began to play softly and every eye turned to the back of the church. Satine stepped through gracefully, elegantly, her arm slipped daintily through her father's. She smiled at everyone and nodded her head, thanking them for coming. Then she stared forward, tears came into her eyes and her smile became shaky but never did it leave her face. Christian gasped as he saw his beautiful bride enter. Everyday she looked beautiful but at the moment she looked more breathtaking than ever. She was wearing a long, white flowing dress with a tiara pinned into her hair. She was a princess, his princess. When Satine reached the front she let go of her father's arm and kissed him delicately on the cheek. She handed her bouquet of flowers to her sister and then turned to Christian. A smile was in his lips and she knew a smile was on hers too. 'Dearly beloved we are gathered here in the site of God....' The vicar began. Christian and Satine stared at each other and both were positive that they were just repeating the vicar, like a parrot because they kept on staring at each other. '...Do you take this woman to be your wife?' 'I do.' Christian said, taking Satine's hand and rubbing it. 'Do you take this man to be your husband?' 'I do.' 'Then, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' He said to Christian. He didn't need telling twice. He took Satine's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. A massive cheer erupted from the church and Satine burst out laughing. She pulled away, giggling. Christian held out his arm and together they led the procession down the church.  
  
'Congratulations, Christian.' William, Satine's father shook his hand. 'Thanks, Mr Thorez.' 'Please, call me William.' Christian beamed at his father-in-law. Satine was the eldest in the four children, three girls and a boy. Satine was 22 and her brother, Joshua, was 19 with Kate following behind at 15. The baby of the family was Lilibet at 8. Satine's mother, Jill, had died during childbirth with Lilibet. Satine came over to her father and her new husband. Christian wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. 'How are my two favourite men?' 'Fine.' They answered in unison. William cleared his throat. 'Um, have you told Lilibet yet?' 'Not yet.' Satine sighed. 'I will today. Give me time.' Lilibet had never known her real mother and even though she knew Satine was her sister she treated Satine as her mother. When Satine had first shown up with Christian, Lilibet didn't like him and now, just as she was starting to like him, Christian would do something that would make her dislike him even more. 'Tell me what?' A hand tugged at Satine's dress. Lilibet, with her auburn curly hair and big green eyes, was looking up at the three of them. Satine's heart when out to her. 'Come with me, sweetie.' She held out her hand and Lilibet took it. Satine led her to a corner and knelt down to her level. 'Lilibet, you know that now me and Christian are married, I won't be living in the house anymore?' 'I know that but I will still see you everyday won't I?' 'Um, well, you see houses in London are very expensive and we can't afford it.' 'But..but..why can't Papa pay for the house?' 'Me and Christian don't want to be in debt to him. Christian feels it will be better for us to live by the sea. How about that? You could come and spend holidays with us... Honey?' Lilibet stormed off towards her father and Christian. For a few seconds she glared at Christian then she kicked him. Christian winced in pain and grabbed hold of his throbbing shin. Satine grabbed hold of Lilibet's wrist. 'Now, young lady, that was uncalled for!' Satine and Lilibet glared at each other for a moment before Lilibet burst into tears. Satine sat down and Lilibet sat on her lap. 'But, I don't want you to go!' She wailed. 'I know but... think about it like this. Every holiday, one weekend a month you can come and stay. There will be a bedroom, especially for you. You can help decorate it. No one will touch it.' 'You mean it?' 'I mean it. Also, you can go on the train by yourself!' Christian knelt down and whispered something in her ear. 'Christian was wondering if you would like to come down with us and help us move in.' 'Ok.' Lilibet answered in a small voice. She looked from Christian to Satine and then whispered something in Satine's ear. Satine burst out laughing. 'Well, that can just be something that we do together.' 'What's this?' Christian asked. 'She asked how could I marry a man who can't have a pillow fight!' 'Hey!' Christian said indignantly. 'When you babysat for me I beat you hands down.' 'I was letting you win.' Christian protested. Satine and Lilibet looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
'Speech, speech!' Everyone called out as Joshua tapped his glass. 'Now, I know that the best man is supposed to make the speech but this ain't a real speech.' 'Never is with you!' Kate joked and everyone laughed. 'Satine, ever since Mother died you have been special in all our lives for different reasons. Giving us endless advice and just being there for us. But I think the thing we will remember you for is you musical talents. So, Satine, this is a tribute to you!' Everyone cheered and Satine blushed. Joshua, Kate and Lilibet struck poses.  
  
If you change your mind, I'm the first in line Honey I'm still free Take a chance on me If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down.  
  
Friday nights and the lights are low Looking out for a place to go Where they play the right music, getting in the swing You come in to look for a king Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music, everything's fine You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance... You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing queen, feel the beat on the tambourine You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen.  
  
So I say thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing Thanks for all the joy they're bringing Who could live without it, I ask in all honesty What would life be? Without a song or dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music for giving it to me.  
  
So I say thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing Thanks for all the joy they're bringing Who could live without it, I ask in all honesty What would life be? Without a song or dance what are we? So I thank Satine for the music for giving it to me!'  
  
Satine's eyes were filled with tears and when they finished she ran to her siblings and enveloped them in her arms. 'Thank you so much! What am I going to do without you guys?' 'Get a lot of peace probably.' Kate retorted. The other two looked at her indignantly. 'Darling?' Christian came up behind her and touched her gently on the shoulder. 'It's time to go.' Satine gave each one a special hug. 'See you in a week.' 'Bye!' They called, waving along with the rest of the guests as the two newly weds made their way out of the hall and to their honeymoon. 


	2. Welcome Home

What If? Welcome Home  
  
What if Satine never worked at the Moulin Rouge? What if they had met in another time, another place? What if there was no other angry man? What if Satine didn't have consumption? Would their love be perfect or would there still be hardships and struggles?  
  
***  
  
'Papa, are they here yet? Are they here yet?' Lilibet asked excitedly, jumping up and down.  
  
'Not yet, darling.' William told her gently. 'Will you two please stop messing around?' He called over to Joshua and Kate who were playing with a porter's trolley.  
  
'Come on, Father, there's nothing else to do here.' Joshua complained.  
  
'That may be so but your sister's train is in now.'  
  
'Yay!' Lilibet shouted and began running along the platform to keep up with the engine.  
  
'Lilibet come back here now!' William called after her. She stopped and came back, scowling. 'Don't forget your picture.' Lilibet smiled and the sulking instantly stopped. William smiled at Joshua and Kate. They all had watched Satine over the years to see how to calm her down but now it was their turn. Fortunately, Satine always used the same trick - pictures. Lilibet loved drawing them and she would draw a picture for anyone, especially Satine.  
  
***  
  
The train from Dover to London was extremely busy and Christian and Satine walked up and down the train trying to find somewhere to sit. It was after the fifth time they passed the guard that he got up and blocked their path.  
  
'Is there a problem?' He gruffed. He couldn't stand young people, especially young people in love. All they wanted was a compartment to themselves.  
  
'Yes, we're looking for somewhere to sit.' Christian said politely. The guard looked into a compartment.  
  
'There you go.' He said, jerking his thumb. Christian and Satine looked in and turned to each other dismayed. The seats were at either end of the carriage on the same side. It wouldn't be so bad if they were on the opposite side because at least then they could looked at each other but there would be three large ladies between them. They turned to the guard who was smirking at them.  
  
'Before you ask, no I will not ask any of them to move.' He said before walking away. Christian sighed and walked into the compartment with Satine close behind him. The three ladies looked up and looked disdainfully down their noses at them. The two gentleman didn't look up from their newspapers and the young mother with two children smiled shyly.  
  
'Where do you want to sit?' Christian turned to her and murmured under his breath.  
  
'Next to you.'  
  
'You know that's not an option.' He wrapped his arm around her. I will see you in two hours.' He squeezed her hand and went to sit by the window. He would have kissed her but he could just imagine the reaction from the three ladies.  
  
Satine sighed and slumped into her seat. Her honeymoon had been perfect up until now. The lady next to her was sitting over slightly and Satine could feel herself being squashed into the corner. She turned and smirked at Satine before carrying on with her knitting. Great, Satine thought, she's doing this on purpose. Normally, Satine would complain to the guard but this time she knew she shouldn't even bother. She leant her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. Suddenly she began to feel her head spin and her chest tighten. Coughing slightly, she wrapped her coat tighter. It was going to be a long journey.  
  
Christian watched as his love sat down. His heart was being wrenched sideways because he could tell how much she was hurting. He looked along the back of the seats behind the three ladies. He could see a blur of red which was Satine's hair. He kept on looking, hoping she would look at him but she didn't. Christian opened his newspaper he bought and began to read. It was going to be a long journey.  
  
Christian could see the station looming towards them. He jumped up before the train had even slowed and made his way to Satine. Those had been the worst two hours of his life. Satine smiled happily when she saw him and stood up when he offered her his hand. Some people had had the same idea and there was a queue to get off. Christian wrapped his arms around Satine's waist and hugged her from behind.  
  
'Those were the worst two hours of my life.' Satine told him.  
  
'Mine too.' Christian agreed. 'Next time make sure we get on early.' He stepped down onto the platform and helped Satine off.  
  
'Let's get our luggage and find a taxi to take us home.'  
  
'We won't need a taxi, look.' Christian pointed to where William, Joshua, Kate and Lilibet were standing.  
  
'Satine!' Lilibet called out, running towards them with her arms flung open wide. In one hand she clutched her picture. Satine caught her and picked her up, hugging her tightly. 'I've missed you so much.'  
  
'We've missed you too.' Satine set her down. 'Father.'  
  
'Satine.' William embraced his daughter and then, whilst she was hugging her brother and sister, he shook hands with Christian. 'I hope you had a good time.'  
  
'Yes, William. Paris is a fantastic city.'  
  
'Extremely beautiful.' Satine agreed. 'All that culture.'  
  
'Excuse me, are you Mr James?' A porter walked up to Christian with a trolley.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Then this is your luggage. If you would like to lead the way to your vehicle.'  
  
'We've bought the carriage.' William told them. 'Come on everyone.' He said, leading the way outside.  
  
***  
  
'When do you leave?' Joshua asked Satine and Christian in a low voice. He was afraid that Lilibet would have heard from her seat by the driver. It was a bit of a squash in the back because one of the cases had to go on one of the seats. On one side sat Kate, Satine and Christian and on the other was the case, William and Joshua.  
  
'In five days.' Satine said, absentmindedly rubbing Christian's hand. She was making up for the two hours they had spent apart.  
  
'So that's next Monday?' Kate asked and Christian nodded. Satine wasn't listening really, she was beginning to feel funny again. Her head became light and she had to lean against Christian because she felt she couldn't keep it up otherwise. Her chest tightened and she coughed lightly. William looked up at the noise. Since he was a doctor every time he heard a cough or groan he would insist on doing a full examination.  
  
'Are you all right, darling?'  
  
'She had this cough on holiday.' Christian smiled rubbing her arm. Satine smiled back but then felt the tightness come back. She gasped, hoping to suck in as much as possible but all she could manage was a tiny amount. Trying again, she felt Christian's hand rub soothingly up and down her back. Her eyes swam with tears as she tried to breathe. Her head was spinning. She could feel herself losing consciousness. Trying to keep herself awake, she attempted to take another breath but it was no use. Everything went black. 


	3. Can't Take It Away

What If? Can't Take It Away  
  
What if Satine never worked at the Moulin Rouge? What if they had met in another time, another place? What if there was no other angry man? What if Satine didn't have consumption? Would their love be perfect or would there still be hardships and struggles?  
  
***  
  
Satine opened her eyes slowly. The images appearing blurry at first but then sharpening. She was lying in her bedroom she shared with Christian. Sitting on the bed next to her reading the newspaper and holding her hand was Christian. He felt her movement and looked down. She smiled weakly up at him.  
  
'Hey.' She said and immediately he put his newspaper down.  
  
'Oh darling, you gave me quite a scare.' He told her, smoothing the hair back from her face.  
  
'Sorry. What happened?'  
  
'Y-You couldn't breathe and then you fainted.' He said, remembering what happened. Satine thought about what it must have looked like to him. She didn't know if she could handle it if it were him.  
  
'Then what happened?'  
  
'I carried you up here and then the doctor came. He took some blood and said you had to rest until he returns in a week.'  
  
'A week!' Satine moaned. 'I'll go insane.'  
  
'I'll keep you company. As will your brother, sisters and father.'  
  
'Wait...We're supposed to be moving on five days.'  
  
'Four actually. You've been asleep for the last 24 hours.'  
  
'I've missed a whole day?...Wait, we're supposed to be moving on Monday and the doctor isn't coming until next Thursday.'  
  
'Darling, we are not going anywhere until you are better.' Satine opened her mouth to protest but then decided against it. Once Christian had said something it was very hard for to get him to change his mind.  
  
***  
  
Satine woke up and rolled over. Christian was sleeping peacefully on his front, his arms under his head. Glancing at the clock she could see it was only four o'clock. She shivered and looked down. The covers were all bunched up at the bottom of the bed. Pulling them up she attempted to go to sleep. Soon she was too hot so she kicked them off. Soon she was freezing again. This isn't going to work, she thought. Christian was still lying on his arms. Turning him over to his side, she opened his arms and moved into his embrace. This was much better.  
  
***  
  
'Pnuemonia.' The doctor told her when everyone had finally left the room. Satine let out the breath she was holding but then sucked it back in again. 'I'm afraid it's quite bad though.'  
  
'Am I going to die?'  
  
'No, no! Why would you think that? If you take your medication and rest I am perfectly sure you will make a full recovery. And I mean full rest. You must stay in the house for a month, sitting down at all times unless you have to stand, no getting excited or anything to get you out of breath. You may sit on the balcony every now and then if you are wrapped up well. After that, and I've come to check on you, you can start going out again for a few minutes every day.'  
  
'H-How long until I can get back to normal life?'  
  
'Three months.' He admitted. 'I'm also afraid that you won't be able to move until you make a complete recovery.' Satine nodded, she understood perfectly. She could feel the lump form in her throat and the tears come into her eyes. 'Satine-' The doctor began. She held her hand up.  
  
'C-Could you tell the others I want a few minutes alone please?'  
  
'Sure.' He said gently. He picked up his bag and left the room quietly. Satine swallowed and blinked, allowing the tears to fall. Everything she knew, everything she loved was being taken away from her. She wasn't allowed to run, go out with her friends, take Lilibet to the park. All the things that she took for granted had suddenly been snatched from her.  
  
***  
  
The doctor closed the door behind him and the five waiting on the landing looked up.  
  
'Well?' William voiced the thoughts of everyone.  
  
'Pnuemonia.' Christian gasped as did everyone else.  
  
'Is she going to die?' Lilibet asked.  
  
'No, why?'  
  
'Mama did.' Lilibet stated. 'She died after giving birth to me, the pnuemonia made her lungs weak and she couldn't take the strain.'  
  
'Well, Satine isn't pregnant and she will be fine if she rests, takes her medication and doesn't get pregnant.' The last line was directed at Christian. He just nodded, his gaze fixed on the door. All he wanted was to go and wrap her in his embrace.  
  
'Can I see her?'  
  
'She's asked for a few minutes alone. I'm going to talk to your father about the rest and medication and he can go through it with you all later.' Everyone nodded and William led the doctor down to his study.  
  
***  
  
'Now has everyone got that? Any questions?' William looked at each of them. Everyone nodded. A tired looking Lilibet, who was sitting on Joshua's lap, looked around sleepily. Timidly, she raised her hand. William smiled at her.  
  
'Will she still be able to play with me?'  
  
'Yes but gentle games like cards or colouring.'  
  
'Can we play dolls?'  
  
'Yes.' William laughed. 'Any other questions?'  
  
'What about Mama?' Kate asked. William looked confused.  
  
'What about your mother?'  
  
'It's her birthday in a weeks time. We - me, Joshua, Lilibet and Satine - always go up to see her. Will Satine be able to come with us?'  
  
'I'm not sure...' William began.  
  
'I'm going.' Satine spoke up from the doorway. Everyone looked up and Christian jumped up, guiding her to a place on the couch.  
  
'I'm not sure about this, Satine.' Her father said. Satine looked at him. 'We'll discuss this in private.' He told her sternly. 'Right, Lilibet, bedtime.' He stated to his half asleep daughter. Joshua stood up with Lilibet still in his arms but she squirmed out of them. She hated bedtime and fell onto the floor and began to bang with her fists and feet.  
  
'No no no no no!' She repeated over and over into the floor. Satine slid off the couch and sat next to her. Watching her for a few seconds, she pulled Lilibet into her lap. Lilibet wriggled and kicked and punched but Satine held onto her tightly, rocking her back and forth. Soon her screams turned to pitiful cries. Satine stroked her hair and began singing softly to her.  
  
'I follow the night  
  
Can't stand the light  
  
When will I begin  
  
To live again?  
  
One day I'll fly away  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
What more could you love do for me?  
  
When will love be through with me?  
  
Why live life from dream to dream  
  
And dread the day when dreaming ends.  
  
One day I'll fly away  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
Why live life from dream to dream  
  
And dread the day when dreaming ends.  
  
One day I'll fly away  
  
Fly, fly away.'  
  
The deep breaths confirmed that she was asleep. Kissing her softly on the head Satine moved her off her lap before standing up. Picking her up, she headed towards the door. She was determined to show them she could still do everyday things. As she approached the stairs, she was finding it more difficult to breathe. She knew she couldn't do it but didn't want to admit defeat to herself or them. This was something she had to do. She'd done it for the past 8 years and she wasn't going to stop now. Every night she would carry Lilibet upstairs, place her in her bed and then watch her for a few minutes. The only time she hadn't done this was whilst on her honeymoon. She may not have been able to do some things but this was one thing that she could do and they weren't going to take it away from her. 


	4. Mother

What If? Mother  
  
What if Satine never worked at the Moulin Rouge? What if they had met in another time, another place? What if there was no other angry man? What if Satine didn't have consumption? Would their love be perfect or would there still be hardships and struggles?  
  
***  
  
'Satine! Satine!' A little voice whispered over and over. Satine rolled over and half opened her eyes. Lilibet was kneeling beside her, shaking her arm frantically.  
  
'What is it?' She murmured, trying to wake up. Next to her Christian was beginning to stir.  
  
'I heard a noise.'  
  
'What kind of noise was it?'  
  
'I'm not sure.' Lilibet admitted. 'But it was scary. Can you come and see?' Satine began to rise but then felt the awful tightness in her chest and the dizziness in her head. She quickly lay back down again.  
  
'How about you come and sleep in here?' Satine knew that if she got out of bed she would just scare the little girl. Lilibet climbed under the covers and promptly fell asleep, her arms and legs flung out.  
  
'What's going on?' Christian murmured, his voice still thick with sleep. Satine rolled over and kissed his cheek.  
  
'Nothing, darling. Lilibet heard a strange noise so she is sleeping next to me.'  
  
'I saw you. You were going to take her back, weren't you?' Satine nodded. 'Are you feeling alright?'  
  
'I'm fine...Honestly.' She said when she saw his look. 'It was just a little pan. I'll be fine in the morning.' She kissed him on the mouth and he responded as if it was to be there last ever kiss. 'What was that for?' She asked when she broke away.  
  
'Whenever I hear you cough or see your pale face I feel that it's going to be the last time I see you.' He was looking down the bed, refusing to look at her. She took his chin, gently tilting it upwards so he had to look at her. For the first time she could see his eyes were filled with tears. She kissed on of them gently and she could feel the tears fall on her lips. Taking her thumb she wiped each eye.  
  
'Hey, I'm going to get better. I know you're thinking about my mother but she was pregnant and she had been ill for a while. I'm a stong girl.'  
  
'Strongest girl I know.' He sniffed then he looked up with big sincere eyes. 'I love you, you know.'  
  
'I know. I love you too.' Satine smiled and they gently kissed. 'Would you like to hold me tonight?'  
  
'More than anything.' Christian said, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed happily as her head rested under his chest. She knew that he was worried but he didn't realise he was that scared for her. Over the past few days he had refused to let her out of his sight. Now she knew why. Poor love, she thought.  
  
***  
  
Christian awoke to find the bed empty. He lifted his head to see if Satine was in the room but he was the only one there. Quickly, he got up and dressed before rushing downstairs.  
  
'Where's Satine?' He asked the maid.  
  
'I believe she is in the Master's study, sir.' The maid said. Christian thanked her and walked towards William's study. Before he reached the door he could hear the voices of his wife and father-in-law.  
  
'But, Papa....'  
  
'I'm sorry, Satine, but the doctor said you weren't allowed to go out for too long.'  
  
'Can't we take the carriage. Mama's grave is by the roadside. I wouldn't even have to walk far. I just want to see her for a few minutes.' There was silence and then a squeal of delight from Satine, which probably meant that he had reluctantly given in. 'Thank you, Papa, thank you.'  
  
***  
  
'Satine, will you help me bake a cake?'  
  
'Why do you want to bake a cake?' Satine asked, not looking up from her book.  
  
'For Mama's birthday. I think she should still have a birthday cake, even if she can't eat it.'  
  
'Can't Cook help you?'  
  
'She's busy. Please?' Lilibet looked at her with big, brown eyes.  
  
'Ok, ok. But I have to stay sitting down.'  
  
***  
  
A little while later the cake had been made and it was now out of the oven and cooling on the rack. Satine and Lilibet had finished cleaning up and where now licking the mixing bowl out. Christian wandered in, looking for Satine. She had sent him to bed about three hours earlier when he kept yawning. He refused, saying that she might need him. She replied, saying she would definitely need him if he didn't. Grudgingly he went but only after she promised to come and get him if she needed to.  
  
'What are you two doing?'  
  
'We've just make a cake for Mama.' Lilibet explained. 'Now we're licking the bowl out.' Satine held her finger out and he licked the mixture off.  
  
'Mmm, not bad.' He said, sitting down. He reached over towards the cake. Satine slapped his hand. 'Ow!'  
  
'That cake is not to be touched until tomorrow.'  
  
'That was no need to hit me.' He said, rubbing his hand.  
  
'Baby.' Lilibet commented. Christian looked at her. She ignored him and went back to licking the bowl.  
  
***  
  
The next day was chilly and both William and Christian tried to persuade her to stay at home but she refused. So at eleven o'clock the four siblings set out in the carriage. William and Christian calling out instructions to and about Satine. Satine rolled her eyes as she sat back.  
  
'Don't you find it really annoying?' Joshua asked.  
  
'Yes but I'm used to it so when they go on for too long I turn off.'  
  
'I wish I could do that at school.' Kate said wistfully and everyone laughed. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the cemetry. Joshua helped the girls out of the carriage and they began the short walk to their mother's grave. Each of them had bought flowers and they carefully laid them on the grave. They quietly said a few words. Satine was the last one to speak. They turned around to walk back to the carriage but it was gone.  
  
'Maybe he's just doing a lap of the cemetry.' Kate suggested. But after 15 minutes they realised he wasn't coming back. 


	5. Edelweiss

What If? Edelweiss  
  
What if Satine never worked at the Moulin Rouge? What if they had met in another time, another place? What if there was no other angry man? What if Satine didn't have consumption? Would their love be perfect or would there still be hardships and struggles?  
  
***  
  
'Satine?' Kate whispered. Satine shivered and looked up. 'How are you?'  
  
'I'm fine.' She said wheezily.  
  
'No you're not. You're shaking. Here.' She handed Satine her shawl.  
  
'You need that.'  
  
'Not more than you.'  
  
'We'll share.' Satine compromised. She wasn't going to let her younger sister freeze because of her. Kate huddled up to her and wrapped them both in her shawl. Earlier Joshua had set off with Lilibet back to the house to get some help.  
  
***  
  
Kate opened her eyes at the sound of horses hooves. She looked up to see their neighbours carriage stop and her father and Christian jump out and come flying towards them.  
  
'Satine, darling, it's me.' Christian said frantically. When she made no attempt to move he rubbed her hand, hoping it would make her respond. Satine opened her eyes and smiled at him.  
  
'What took you so long?' She asked in a raspy breath.  
  
'Sorry baby. I'm never leaving you again.' He vowed. Earlier Satine would have rolled her eyes but now she realised how much she needed him and hated being from his side.  
  
'I think we need to get Satine home.' William said. 'Joshua and Lilibet are waiting at home with the fire going and cups of steaming hot cocoa.'  
  
'Mmmm.' Satine said happily as Christian gathered her in his arms. He held her close to keep her warm. Once in the carriage he wrapped a blanket around her and his arms tightly around her waist. He was never letting her go.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Satine woke up to find Christian smiling at her. A breakfast tray in his hands.  
  
'Good morning.' He said cheerfully, setting the tray down in front of her. He helped her sit up and then sat on the bed next to her.  
  
'What's all this?' Satine asked in wonder, gazing at the tray.  
  
'Breakfast in bed.'  
  
'Well, it's lovely. Thank you.' She kissed him quickly before digging in to her egg. Christian watched her eat.  
  
'That egg looks awfully nice.' He said casually. Satine laughed.  
  
'Is that you're way of asking for some?' Christian nodded and she dipped a piece of bread in the runny yolk. He ate it in one go. Satine looked disgusted and delicately ate her own in little bites.  
  
***  
  
Being cooped up in the house was doing no good for Satine. She would sit and mope in front of the window and all Christian could do was watch. Every other day the two of them would go and sit out on the balcony for ten minutes. During these times Satine's face would just light up and she would laugh and smile. It broke Christian's heart to see her so upset. After a month of being stuck inside the doctor came back to check on her.  
  
'So, can I go outside now?' Satine asked hopefully after the doctor had checked her over.  
  
'I'm afraid not, Miss Satine.'  
  
'But you said that if I stayed in and everything I could come outside after a month.'  
  
'Yes but you haven't improved as much as I was expecting. I'm sorry....'  
  
'Get out.' Satine whispered.  
  
'Pardon?' The doctor wasn't used to be spoken to like that by a woman.  
  
'You heard me, get out.' He didn't move. 'Get out! GET OUT!' She screamed, not caring that this was making her condition worse. Her breathing got shallower and she gasped for air.  
  
'Satine, let me help you.'  
  
'You leave me alone!' Satine shouted, tears streaming down her face. She gulped in big lungfuls of air. Christian burst into the room and hurried over to Satine who was now kneeling on the floor.  
  
'What's going on?' He asked, looking up at the doctor.  
  
'I told her that she couldn't go outside yet and she went mad.'  
  
'I think you'd better leave.' Christian said trying to comfort his wife. The doctor stood up and left without looking back.  
  
***  
  
Over the next few days Satine slowly came to terms with what was happening. Her father had gone to see the doctor to apologise and to see if there was any possibility in her going outside. The doctor agreed to ten minutes a day but no more. Satine wasn't happy with this but she knew she had to take what she was given. One afternoon, just before tea, everyone was sitting in the sitting room. William was reading the newspaper, Lilibet was playing with her dolls on the floor and everyone else was talking. Lilibet set her doll down and walked over to Satine.  
  
'Satine, I'm bored.' She whined.  
  
'Why don't you play with your dollls?'  
  
'They're boring.'  
  
'What do you want to play?' Satine asked.  
  
'Edelweiss!' Lilibet said excitedly. Satine rolled her eyes good naturedly.  
  
'Alright, alright.' She sighed and slipped down onto the floor. Lilibet sat next to her and they both held their left hands out. Satine slapped Lilibet's left hand with her right gently while Lilibet hit the air. Then, simultaneously, they hit first they right leg then their left before slapping the back of their left hand in an upwards movement before hitting their left palm twice. Then they began again. Once the rhythm was established they began to sing.  
  
'Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
  
Every morning you greet me.  
  
Small and white, clean and bright  
  
You look happy to meet me.  
  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow,  
  
Bloom and grow forever.  
  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
  
Bless my home land forever.' 


	6. New Year

What If? New Year  
  
What if Satine never worked at the Moulin Rouge? What if they had met in another time, another place? What if there was no other angry man? What if Satine didn't have consumption? Would their love be perfect or would there still be hardships and struggles?  
  
***  
  
It was New Year's Eve and the Thorez house was bustling with excitement as people decorated it for the party. Christian and Lilibet had been given the job of covering the banister in lace and frills with jewels hung evenly on them. Christian was getting into rather a state, trying to untangle them. Lilibet looked at him and laughed.  
  
'Not like that, silly. Come here.' She quickly untied them and then handed them back. She had already attached one and Christian followed her example. Kate was helping sort out the music and William and Joshua were doing the lights. Other maids and servants were getting the house clean. The only person not doing anything was Satine. Over Christmas she had taken a turn for the worse and was resting.  
  
***  
  
Satine gently eased herself up and let her eyes wander around the room. She had never realised how many flowers there were on the wallpaper. Completely bored, she decided to count them - 1,2,3...143,144,145....207,208,209! Triumphantly, she finished. She smiled, pleased with her effort. Then boredom hit her again and she slumped back against her pillows again. For the past week she had been living in the bedroom. Christian wouldn't let her out, she could only come out to use the bathroom but even then he would wait outside for her - just in case something happened to her inside. Satine was bored completely. She had already read all the books in the room and there was nothing left to do. Suddenly she remembered something. A few years ago she had bought a puzzle of a thatched cottage. She had never done it because she never had the time. This would be the perfect time to do it. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she got up and walked to the door. Putting her head to the door she could hear Christian's voice and Lilibet's. Fortunately, they didn't sound too close. Cautiously she opened it and, when she saw the coast was clear, she tiptoed out. The voices got louder and louder and Satine peered over the banister. Lilibet and Christian were standing on the stairs, busily wrapping decorations around the rail.  
  
'Psst.' Satine said quietly. Lilibet looked up.  
  
'Sa-' She started to say. Christian looked up and then to where Lilibet was staring. Satine managed to move into the shadows in time.  
  
'Did you say something?'  
  
'Nope, you must be hearing things.' Lilibet told him. He turned back to what he was doing. Satine reappeared, put her finger to her lips and beckoned for Lilibet to come upstairs. 'Excuse me, Christian. I must go upstairs for a moment.' Christian grunted and Lilibet quickly ran up to where Satine was.  
  
'In the cupboard in the study there is a puzzle of a thatched cottage. Can you go and get it for me?'  
  
'Why can't you get it yourself?'  
  
'Because Christian won't let me past him. I will come to the top of the stairs and wait for you there.'  
  
'Alright.' They walked to the top of the stairs together and Satine sat on the top step whilst Lilibet carried on down.  
  
'Where are you going?' Christian asked as she passed him. Lilibet jerked her thumb back up the stairs and carried on walking. Christian turned to look. 'Hey.' He said, setting down the decorations and going up to her. He sat down on the step below her. 'Why aren't you in bed?'  
  
'I'm bored. Lilibet's just getting me something to do.'  
  
'I was just coming up to see you. I have some good news for you. The doctor came round earlier to say that you can come to the party....'  
  
'I can?!' Satine squealed excitedly. She had been longing all week to go.  
  
'...but you must sit down and be quiet....but not all the time.' When he saw the look on her face.  
  
'Thank you.' Satine flung her arms around his neck. She was happy she got to go.  
  
'Now you get up to bed and Lilibet will bring it into you.' Satine nodded and gave him a kiss. He helped her stand and she walked back to the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Six hours later the party was in full swing. Only their street plus friends and family had been invited but it felt like the whole of London was there. The study, living room, hallway and garden were packed with people. Lilibet was dancing with her three friends who had only come because their parents were family friends. They were hopping around the room just in their stockings, slipping and sliding on the bare floor. William was outside with his business associates having a cigar, a brandy and a joke. Kate was up in her room with her friends, trying to decide which dress would help get her noticed by Henry Tanton - the man whom she had a thing for. Joshua was eating some food and talking to a few neighbours. Christian had been upstairs came down and wandered into the living room. He searched around people for Satine. In a armchair near the fireplace with her legs curled up under her was Satine. Surrounding the feet of the chair were a cluster of people, both male and female. A man was sitting on the arm of her chair. He was talking and gesturing with his hands, one held a glass of champagne. Suddenly the group of people burst out laughing. Satine laughed hardest of all, tears were streaming down her face.  
  
Christian dodged around people until he was in front of them. Satine looked up and saw him, her face breaking into a big smile.  
  
'Hey, darling. Come here, Alistair is just telling us about a story about his next door neighbour.' She patted the arm of the chair that she was leaning against. He came over and sat down on it and Satine rested her elbow on his thigh, lacing her hand through his.  
  
'By this stage she was absoultely livid because she thought it was me and my brother who had put the rubbish all over her front step. A couple of days later I had just finished having a bath when I heard her outside. I peered out of the window and there she was, in the passage between our two houses.' He stopped and took a sip of his drink.  
  
'What happened next?' Someone asked.  
  
'I called my brother in and quietly we took the bath water and put it into a smaller container....' He was cut off by Satine suddenly laughing.  
  
'Did you...?' She cupped her hands around his ear and whispering something to him. He nodded and the two fell about laughing.  
  
'What? What happened?'  
  
'We tipped it over her!' Alistair said gleefully. Everyone fell about. Christian had to use all his strength not to fall off his perch. After a few minutes and some deep breaths they managed to pull themselves together.  
  
***  
  
The clock struck 10. Satine was talking to an elderly lady who lived a few houses down. She had moved to the sofa and Mrs Herbert was sitting next to her.  
  
'That sounds really interesting, Mrs Herbert, but you'll have to excuse me for a moment.'  
  
'Of course, dearie.' Satine rose and smiled politely before weaving her way around people to get out into the hall. Christian, who had been keeping an eye on her, watched her closely. He could just see her walking down the few steps that led to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, he excused himself, and followed her.  
  
'Hey, you enjoying yourself?' He asked softly. Satine smiled as she shoved a tablet in her mouth. She washed it down with a swig of water.  
  
'Absolutely!' She said sarcastically before repeating the procedure. 'I mean, what's not to enjoy? The fact that I'm not allowed to do anything but sit or the fact that everyone is treating me like a child.' She sat down in a chair and sighed. Christian sat next to her and picked up her hand and gentle rubbed it.  
  
'You had a bad turn. It's just a precaution. Besides, who says you have to stay sitting? Just don't over exert yourself.'  
  
'I suppose.' She smiled and leaned towards Christian to give him a kiss.  
  
'Satine! Satine!' A little voice said excitedly. Reluctantly, they broke apart when Lilibet jumped onto her lap.  
  
'What is it, pumpkin?'  
  
'You're missing out on all the fun!' She slid out of her lap and held her hand out. Satine took it, wrapping her fingers around the little girl's hand. She smiled at Christian as she was led from the room. Chuckling, Christian pushed the two chairs back in and rejoined the party.  
  
***  
  
In the next two hours Satine danced with practically everyone. She was smiling and laughing as she danced with her girlfriends and they sang at the tops of their voices. She had a sincere look on her face as she twirled around with Lilibet in her arms, talking to her in a low voice. A slow song started up and Christian cut in on her fast dance with Alistair. Not that he had anything against her dancing with other men, of course, but it was one thing to dance quickly and completely another to be wrapped in someone's embrace. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. She gave him a quick kiss before resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
They weren't the only couple dancing, of course, but they were the only couple dancing really intimately. Anyone could tell they were in love because the signs were there. From the way he had his arms wrapped protectively around her to her happy, contented expression on her face. As they slowly turned, Christian could feel Satine lean into him and sigh deeply. He could tell that she was beginning to fall asleep by the weight leaning against him. Gently, he led her over to the sofa and sat her down. Then he sat next to her and laid her head on his lap. Then, while Satine slept, he gently stroked her hair and smiled at everyone.  
  
'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....Happy New Year!' Everyone shouted and began to cheer, hug and kiss. Satine awoken by the commotion opened her eyes. Christian smiled down at her.  
  
'Happy New Year.' He said softly, leaning down to kiss her lips. He came up and Satine gave him a sleepy smile.  
  
'You too. Let's hope this year is better than the last.'  
  
'It will be, darling.' He said stroking her cheek. 'It will be.' 


	7. Snow Day

What If? Snow Day  
  
What if Satine never worked at the Moulin Rouge? What if they had met in another time, another place? What if there was no other angry man? What if Satine didn't have consumption? Would their love be perfect or would there still be hardships and struggles?  
  
***  
  
Lilibet had been longing for snow since the first day in December. Her wish finally came true in the second week of January. At six o'clock she woke up and walked over to her window. She held her breath and drew back the curtain. Even though it was dark she could see that the ground below was white. Ecstatically, she started doing a little dance around her room.  
  
***  
  
In the next room Satine was standing at the window, gazing out at the snow. Even though her longing for snow wasn't shown as much as Lilibet's she wanted it as much as she did. Satine loved the snow and everything associated with it - snowmen, snowball fights, snow angels, snow walks and dark nights snuggled in by the fire. Satine knew Lilibet would be awake next door. Glancing back at Christian, who was still asleep, she crept out of the door.  
  
'It's snowing!' Lilibet said excitedly from her standing position on her bed.  
  
'Ssshh! Come on.' Satine went over and picked her up. She carried her down the hall and then set her down. 'We've got to get the snow clothes from the spare bedroom.' They went to the wardrobe and after a few minutes a pile of coats, hats, gloves, scarves and boots had accumumlated on the floor. They sorted them into different piles and deposited them in front of the bedroom door of their owner.  
  
'Can I get dressed now?' Lilibet asked. She wanted to go out and play in the snow.  
  
'Yes but remember you can't go out yet. You know the rule. Remember to put on your warmest clothes. I'll be getting dressed next door if you need any help.'  
  
'I won't.' Lilibet answered. She was very independent and liked doing things for herself.  
  
***  
  
Christian slowly opened his eyes and looked sleepily at the wall. Then he turned over and found that Satine was not there. Even though Satine was a lot better he still worried when she wasn't near him. He noticed that his snow clothes had been placed at the foot of the bed. Glancing outside he saw the snow coming down evenly. He quickly got dressed and then ran downstairs. Everyone was already up and dressed, eating boiled egg in the dining room.  
  
'Good morning, Christian.' Everyone chorused together. Satine smiled up at him from her egg. He slid in next to her and kissed her temple.  
  
'Morning.' He looked at the egg that the maid set in front of him. 'Isn't it bacon day?'  
  
'Not on Snow Day, silly.' Lilibet told him.  
  
'Snow Day?' Christian repeated.  
  
'Yes.' Kate said. 'Every year, on the first day that it snows, we have Snow Day.'  
  
'What is Snow Day?' Christian asked.  
  
'It's a tradition in our family.' Joshua explained as he put some jam on his toast. 'We have boiled egg for breakfast and then we take a picnic to the park where we build snowmen, make snow angels, have snowball fights, go sledging and go ice skating. By this time it is about four o'clock. We come home and have afternoon tea, nothing too heavy though. Then at six we come out again for a snow walk.'  
  
'What's a snow walk?'  
  
'Snow walks are great fun.' Satine said. 'We go up to the woods and go for a walk. On the way we have to look for different tracks from different animals. Then we come home, light the fire and curl up in front of it. We play games and do puzzles. It's great fun, isn't it?' Everyone nodded enthusiastically.  
  
'Come on.' William said rising from his place. 'We'd better get going if we want a good day at the park.'  
  
***  
  
The walk to the park took about twenty minutes with the picnic basket passing between the three men. The sledge was carried by Kate and Satine with Lilibet helping. When they arrived, quite a lot of people were already there but it wasn't as busy as it would get later in the day.  
  
'What should we do first?' William asked as they surveyed the scene.  
  
'Let's go ice skating first.' Satine said sensibly. 'It will get busier later.'  
  
'Good idea. Alright everyone - to the pond.' They wandered cautiously over to the pond which had frozen over. A man was standing at the side renting out ice skates.  
  
'Darling, I'll get ours. You wait here.' Christian told Satine. She nodded and sat down on a nearby bench and Lilibet sat beside her. Joshua, who had got in the queue straight away, bought his skates and Lilibet's over. Satine helped Lilibet lace them up and then she tottered onto the ice, holding her brother's hand. Christian returned with two pairs of skates. He set own pair on the bench next to Satine and then eased Satine's feet into the other pair. She gazed down at him while his head was bent down, lacing the skates up. Never before had anyone loved her so much. He finished and she gave him a loving kiss on the mouth. He flashed her a momentary smile before putting his own skates on.  
  
'Come on you two!' Kate called from the pond. 'What's taking so long? The ice will have melted by the time you get on.'  
  
Satine grinned at Christian as he helped her up. Stepping onto the ice, Satine took a few cautious steps before getting into a rhythm. Hand in hand they skated around a few times. Just before they reached everyone else for a third time, Satine let go of Christian's hand and headed straight towards them. She scooped up Lilibet and rushed off again.  
  
'Hey! That's ours!' Joshua yelled across the pond.  
  
'Oh, yea? If you want it - come and get it!' Satine taunted back. Joshua quickly took off. Satine dodged pass people, trying to get away from her brother. She could see him catching them up. At the last moment, just before he caught them, she turned sharply and made her way towards the other end. Joshua looked shocked and lost a few seconds. Once he turned around he saw that his two sisters were back with the others.  
  
'Unfair!' He moaned. Satine just smiled.  
  
***  
  
The next few hours were spent sledging, eating their picnic, building snowmen and having a snowball fight. The hill used for sledging was extremely busy and everyone had to wait patiently for their turn. Lilibet went down, shrieking all the way. At the bottom, where William was waiting, she picked it up and pulled it back up the hill. Next it was Christian's go. He sat down and then looked at Satine.  
  
'Come on, darling.' He said, patting the sledge in front of him. Satine grinned and sat down, leaning back into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Joshua gave them a push and they laughed all the way down. When they camr to a halt, Christian stood up and then helped Satine up. He wrapped his arms around her before giving her a massive kiss.  
  
Satine was looking rather pale so after everyone else had a few more turns, William suggested lunch. A dry area with a make shift roof had been set up so that people could still eat their picnics. Christian spread the rug out and everyone sat down. After Satine had taken the food out of the basket she leant against Christian. William looked at her.  
  
'Sandwich, darling?' He decided against asking her about how she was feeling at the moment. That could wait until later. Satine nodded and took one, taking small bites.  
  
***  
  
After finishing their snowball fight they walked back home and had their tea. Then, because it would be a lot colder in the evening, they wrapped up even more warmly and made their way to the woods. Christian and Satine walked hand in hand as they slowly made their way. On the way they saw the tracks of foxes, rabbits, squirrels and a robin. When they returned the fire had already been lit and everyone was sitting down. Christian and Satine were sitting on the couch together, Christian's arm draped around her waist and Satine's arm across his leg. William studied his daughter's pale face.  
  
'Satine, are you feeling alright?' He asked casually. Immediately Christian put his hand to her forehead.  
  
'I'm fine.' Satine insisted, shaking her head to remove Christian's hand. Standing up, she left the room. Closing the door behind her, she leant against it and slid down. Except, she wasn't. Fine that is. But she wasn't about to tell them that.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Satine slowly opened her eyes and focused them on Christian. She smiled at him but he didn't return it.  
  
'We have to talk about last night.'  
  
'What about last night?' Satine asked, sitting up.  
  
'You know fully well what about.' Satine rolled her eyes and swung her legs over the bed. 'Tell me what's wrong!' Christian's voice rose. Satine sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Then, slowly, her head turned to the side.  
  
She sighed. 'I'm pregnant.' 


	8. Pregnancy

What If? Pregnancy  
  
What if Satine never worked at the Moulin Rouge? What if they had met in another time, another place? What if there was no other angry man? What if Satine didn't have consumption? Would their love be perfect or would there still be hardships and struggles?  
  
***  
  
'P-pregnant?' Christian repeated, not quite believing it. Satine nodded slowly. 'Is...Wha....' He stopped, took a breath and began again. 'Are you sure?'  
  
'I went to see the doctor the day before yesterday.' She said quietly.  
  
'And you didn't think to tell me before now?' Christian exploded. Satine lowered her head, as if she was being told off. 'Oh, darling, I'm sorry.' He climbed out of bed and went round the end to sit next to her. 'I didn't mean to snap. It's just a shock. After what the doctor said....'  
  
'I've been better for a while now, Christian.'  
  
'Not perfectly better, though.' He said.  
  
'No, I know but I am a lot better than when I first got ill. All I've ever wanted was to have a child with the man I love and that man is you.'  
  
Christian smiled and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. 'I can't think of anything I want more.' Satine smiled at him, relieved. They shared a tender kiss, holding hands and interwining their fingers. Nervously, Satine led their hands to her stomach. Almost as if by themselves, they began to explore the area. Christian deepened the kiss when he felt the small bump that was beginning to form. Soon, they had to come up from air but they refused to move their hands.  
  
'Would you like to know when it's due?' Christian nodded, a massive smile on his face. Satine was sure she had a smile that matched. 'September 2.'  
  
'That would mean you are about a month gone?'  
  
'Six weeks.' Satine confirmed.  
  
***  
  
It was now April and 3 months had since passed. The happy couple had decided to keep the news to themselves for a bit longer. Satine knew full well what her father's reaction would be. After all, he had lost his wife during child birth. When they finally did tell everyone they got the reaction they were expecting. At first everyone was quiet but when Satine told them the doctor wasn't worried, they were overjoyed.  
  
Satine was now four months pregnant and it showed. She absolutely loved being pregnant, there was a feeling inside her that she couldn't describe. When she was younger she always insisted on looking as thin as she could. Now all she wanted to do was show off her bump. Christian would watch her in fascination, not quite believing that she was carrying his baby. He was always on hand to give her whatever she needed, whether it be a massage or some tea. He had also become very protective of her. Whenever they went out he always stayed by her side and if they were separated at all, he would make sure someone kept an eye on her. As they slept, his hand rested on Satine's bump as if someone would try and steal his child if he didn't.  
  
One morning Christian awoke to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He got up and padded across the floor into the bathroom. Satine was kneeling on the floor by the toilet. Sitting beside her, he rubbed her back while she continued to be sick. Normally, he would never do that but with Satine it was different. When she finished she leant against the bathtub.  
  
'I'd thought you'd finished with your morning sickness.'  
  
'It comes back occassionally.' Satine told him. 'So, what have you got planned today?' She asked, wiping her mouth.  
  
'Going into work.' Christian worked as a writer for a newspaper. It was his job to take people's articles and make them appropriate for the newspaper. 'What about you?'  
  
'Not entirely sure yet but I'm sure I can think of something.' She smiled at him.  
  
'Ok, darling.' He helped her stand and kissed her forehead. 'I'm going to get ready now.'  
  
'Ok.' She gave him a quick hug and then wandered off downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
***  
  
'Satine, that is absolutely disgusting.' Joshua wrinkled his nose up as Satine began to dig in to her breakfast. Satine grinned and held the plate under his nose. He turned a sickly green colour and pushed it away. Laughing, she set it down and resumed eating.  
  
'What's that smell?' Christian asked as he entered the room. He sat down and wrinkled his nose.  
  
'Probably Satine's breakfast.' Joshua told him, taking a bite of egg. Christian looked at Satine's plate.  
  
'I don't see what's wrong with it. It's only toast and kippers.'  
  
'And Marmalade.' Kate added.  
  
'Th-that's nice.' Christian forced a smile on his lips. He picked up his glass and gulped its contents down. Satine just smiled to herself.  
  
***  
  
That evening Christian returned at 5 o'clock. He met Joshua, Kate and Lilibet in the hall.  
  
'Where's Satine?' He asked. Joshua pointed into the living room. Christian walked in and stopped in the doorway. He leant against it and watched as Satine slept peacefully on the sofa. Her head was nestled in the crook of her arm and she was cuddling a small teddy bear. Slowly, Christian walked in and sat down at the other end. He picked her feet up and rested them on his lap, massaging them gently. After a few minutes Satine opened his eyes.  
  
'That feels nice.' She said. Christian didn't reply but carried on. When he had decided he had finally finished he gave each one a kiss. Resting Satine's feet on the floor, he helped her into a sitting position. At that moment neither felt the need to talk, they were just content with being there with each other. So, as Satine rested her head on his shoulder, they kept silent and just stared into space. After a few moments Satine broke the silence.  
  
'The doctor said the baby is fine.' It just came out casually. Christian nodded, not really listening. Then suddenly he looked at her with a look of shock.  
  
'You went to the doctor today? Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'Because I didn't want you to be running around like a headless chicken. I'll have to put up with that when I go into labour.'  
  
Christian was insulted. 'I wouldn't behave like that.' Satine gave him a look. 'Ok, maybe I would.'  
  
***  
  
It was coming up to the end of August and Christian and Satine had decided to go for a picnic in a little clearing on the other side of the woods. Christian had been against it, saying that in Satine's condition she should be resting. Satine put her foot down and said they were going.  
  
'Besides,' she said after he had reluctantly given in, 'this will be our last time alone.'  
  
So on 29 August they set out at 11 o'clock. Christian was carrying the picnic basket in one hand and the other was supporting his wife's back. Satine was smiling and pointing out all the different birds that she could see. Christian smiled along with her but kept a sharp eye on her to make sure nothing was happening. They reached a little opening in the trees and you could see the whole city. Christian put the basket down and wandered to the edge of the path. For a few moments he just stood there, gazing.  
  
'I could stay here all day and look at this.' He said, still staring.  
  
'That may be possible.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'My waters have broken.' Christian whirled around. Satine was sitting on a rock, taking deep breaths.  
  
'Are you sure?' He asked. Satine gritted her teeth.  
  
'Positive.'  
  
'What do we do? What do we do?' Christian asked nervously. He began to hyperventilate. Satine stood up and held his arm.  
  
'We take three deep breaths. One...two...three.' Christian breathed. 'See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now that we're calm you can go and get help.'  
  
'G-get help? I don't want to leave you.'  
  
'I'll be fine. Now go!' She gave him a little push and he hurried off.  
  
***  
  
Christian sat nervously on the floor outside the room he shared with Satine. Everytime he heard a cry of anguish, which was a lot, he jumped up. Just as he thought he was going to go out of his mind with worry, the door opened. A nurse stepped out and smiled.  
  
'Congratulations, sir, you have a son!'  
  
'A son?' Christian couldn't quite believe it. He had a son, a child. The nurse nodded. 'Can I see him.'  
  
'Of course.' The nurse held the door open and he stepped inside.  
  
Lying on the bed, looking tired but ecstatic was Satine. In her arms was a bundle of blankets and at the top was a tiny head. Satine heard a noise and looked up. She smiled at Christian. He took this as an invitation and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He gave her a kiss and then gazed at his son.  
  
'He's absolutely gorgeous, just like his mother.'  
  
'I know.' Satine joked. 'What do you think we should call him?'  
  
Christian thought for a moment. 'How about Maximilian Philip?'  
  
'Maximilian.' Satine tried it out. 'Max for short?'  
  
'Absolutely.' Christian watched Max open his eyes and fixed them on his father. Then he gave a yawn and shut them again. Nothing on earth could compare to that moment. 


End file.
